totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
The Date
The Date is the fifth episode of Total DramaRama. Synopsis Chef has a secret admirer, and orders pizza for the kids, to celebrate the occasion. Plot It is another peaceful morning at the daycare, only for the tranquility to be disrupted by sudden tremors. The source is a hungry Owen craving for pizza. In fact, he craves pizza so much that he drools until a puddle of his saliva forms. The kids are normally served pizza for lunch at least twice a week, but lately Chef hasn't been serving them. Leshawna explains that Chef only serves pizza if he is in a good mood, but for the past two weeks, he isn't and serves them only vegetables. Duncan knows the reason why; two weeks ago while trying to escape from the daycare, he witnessed Chef literally being dumped by his girlfriend. Bridgette pities Chef and hopes that he can find a new love soon so that he can be happy again. However the other kids can't wait that long and propose to create a secret admirer for him. Everyone aside from Bridgette agrees with the plan. The kids set their plan into motion; Leshawna writes a love poem and has Duncan leave it by Chef's office door. When Chef reads the poem, he instantly falls in love and his mood raises. Just as the kids had hoped, Chef celebrates by serving them pizza. For the next few days, Chef receives love letters and gifts from his secret admirer while continuing to serve pizza to the kids. One day however, Chef announces that his admirer, Lafawnduh, is coming to the daycare for a date. This confuses the kids as not only is Lafawnduh fake, but none of them wrote such a thing. It turns out Izzy is the one who set up the date, much to Leshawna's anger. After calming down, Leshawna thinks of a new plan to solve this; one of them will have to wear a wig and stand on another kid to pose as Chef's date to meet up with him. They will then write a note telling him that Lafawnduh has runaway to join a Russian Circus that performs at space stations before creating another secret admirer. Jude is chosen to be the 'head' of Chef's date while standing on top of Owen's shoulders. Though Jude complains at first, he complies when the girls (sans Gwen) compliment on how pretty he is. The plan is put into motion and Chef comes in to see Lafawnduh. Duncan bets Noah five candy bars that Chef will not fall for the disguise, but loses as Chef does indeed fall for it. For their date, Chef set up a picnic by the playground with cookies. Wanting to keep the date short, Lafawnduh decides to take her leave, but Chef wants to give her a goodbye kiss first. Jude gets nervous at the last minute and jumps out of the trench coat, leaving Owen behind. Realizing that he has been tricked, Chef angrily gives timeouts for everyone. As punishment, the kids are served vegetable for lunch. Jude and Owen suffer the worse and have to sit at the naughty corner for a long time eating blended vegetable puree. Characters Major Roles *Chef Hatchet *Owen Burnham *Jude Lizowski *Leshawna *Izzy Minor Roles *Harold McGrady *Courtney *Noah *Duncan *Bridgette *Gwen *Courtney (Non-Speaking) *MacArthur (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *First episode to feature the kids' signature favorite food, pizza. *Jude being chosen to dress up as a woman is a reference to 6teen where he is often subjected to cross-dressing, both against and at his own will. *The ending credits features a parody of Pac-Man, where Owen is Pac-Man, eating pizzas instead of dots. Category:Episodes Category:Total DramaRama Episodes Category:Chef Episodes Category:Leshawna Episodes